The current flat display device using the scanning drive circuit, which is the use of existing thin-film transistor array of flat panel display manufacturing process will formed the scanning drive circuit on the array substrate, to achieve the progressive scan drive. The existing scanning drive circuit will arranged a pull-up control signal point and a pull-down control signal point in the circuit, however, when increasing the conventional scanning drive circuit including the cascade scanning driving unit series, the upper and lower transmission signal will be attenuated, it will cause the precharge capacity of a certain level of the scanning driving unit to the pull-up control signal point insufficient, which led to the output capacity of the present level scanning line attenuated, affecting the output stability of the scanning drive circuit.